


Just wanna feel you close to me

by webofdreams89



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/F, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-17
Updated: 2015-12-17
Packaged: 2018-05-07 06:52:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5447231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/webofdreams89/pseuds/webofdreams89
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It isn't long before training becomes Sara trying to make Thea scream.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just wanna feel you close to me

**Author's Note:**

> For the prompt: Sara/Thea, training

“You’re getting better,” Sara says, narrowly dodging Thea’s quick jab.  Thea was tiny, but fast.  Sara knew it wouldn’t be long before Thea would be faster than her.

“I know,” Thea replies, grinning widely.

It’s enough to make Sara laugh, the sound throaty and pleased as she lunges across the training mat.  For now, though, Thea’s not fast enough and she folds under the weight of Sara’s body. 

Her body hits the mat hard, the sound of her breath being forced from her lungs filling the room.  Sara might not like it, but if Thea wants to be in the game, she needs to know how to take a hit. 

Sara takes a moment to catch her own breath, ready to hull herself back up, when she feels Thea’s hands settle on her hips.  Thea’s thumbs catch the edge of her tank top and push up, grazing the bare skin of Sara’s sides.

“I’ve been told,” Thea begins, “that there are many ways to disarm an opponent.”  She sounds breathy, and Sara isn’t sure if it’s still from hitting the mat or if Thea is reacting in much the same way Sara is. 

“You’ve heard correctly,” Sara says, fighting the urge to shiver. 

Sara’s still holding herself above Thea, only touching where Thea’s hands are on her.  She really, really wants to grind down, press their bodies together.  She also wants to see where Thea’s going with it. 

Sara asks coyly, “What technique are you using on me right now?”

Dropping her eyes to Sara’s lips and back up, Thea smirks, and replies, “Seduction.”

Voice like gravel, Sara says, “Then do it.  Seduce me.”

Thea’s smile widens.  Her fingers bite into Sara’s skin, a hint of nail pressing in.  She runs one of her legs up Sara’s inner thigh, getting closer and closer before back away and doing it to the other leg.  The material of Sara’s workout pants is thin enough that she feels every movement, every slide of Thea’s legs.  Her breath catches and it’s all she can do not to whine for more. 

From the look on Thea’s face, she knows it too. 

While she continues to tease Sara’s legs, she runs her hands up Sara’s sides, bringing the shirt up with her, until she reaches Sara’s sports bra and uses her fingers to tease along the band.  Sara’s a bit sweaty from their workout, but Thea doesn’t seem to mind, fingers dipping under the band, lifting it. 

Thea stares hard at Sara’s breasts before she grins and cups them.  Sara can feel her nipples grow hard in the palms of Thea’s hands.  She squeezes, hands sliding back to pinch at Sara’s nipples.  Unable to contain it this time, Sara moans, hips grinding down onto Thea’s.

Thea lets out a surprised moan, her hips bucking.  She leans up to put her mouth on Sara’s left nipples, swirling her tongue around it, scraping her teeth over it. 

“Oh god,” Sara moans, throwing her head back.  Her hips press down even harder.

“Seduction, I think it’s working,” Thea says, smirking.

“So do I.”  Sara reaches behind her and palms between Thea’s legs, teasing.  She sees Thea’s body tense up, sees her bite her lip to contain the sound.  “I’ve always thought it was silly to try and hid the fact that you’re enjoying pleasure.  Please, let me hear you.”

Sara strokes again, and Thea doesn’t hold back the sound this time.  She lets go, lets herself feel it.

“Mmm,” Sara hums.  “To me, there’s nothing hotter than knowing how much the other person is enjoying themselves.”

“Give me something to work with, and I’ll let you know when I’m enjoying myself,” Thea teases.

Smirking widely, Sara presses a hard kiss to Thea’s lips and climbs off her.  She peels off Thea’s tight workout pants and cute polka dot underwear, stroking her fingers down the tops of Thea’s thighs.  They part with just the slightest touch, spreading open wide to accommodate Sara. 

She settles in close, savoring the musky scent of Thea.  Sara knows some people are bothered by the smell of pussy after a workout, but she finds that she kind of likes it, likes the heat of it.  Planting a soft kiss right above Thea’s clit that makes her shiver, Sara moves back, focusing on Thea’s inner thighs before giving one long lick. 

Thea bucks up hard, so Sara uses one arm to hold her hips down.  Sara’s strength will be the advantage she’ll have over Thea once Thea grew faster than her.  If Sara can catch her. 

Well, she has Thea now and by the way Thea’s gasping for breath and trying to grind on Sara’s mouth, she seems to like it.

Sara uses her tongue for a few more long, slow licks.  To lick and suck Thea’s labia, to tease her soaking entrance.  She sucks in a long breath and slowly begins pushing her tongue inside. 

Thea tastes amazing and it’s enough to make Sara want to stick her hand down her how pants, but she resists.  Instead, she caresses Thea’s inner walls, sweeping her tongue around a few times, thrusting it in and out before backing off.  Thea whimpers and Sara plants a reassuring kiss to her thigh.  Sara replaces her tongue with two fingers, thrusting them deeper than her tongue can reach. 

The moan Thea lets out is high and drawn out and enough to make Sara grind her hips down onto the floor for just a little friction.  She withdraws her fingers before pushing them inside Thea again, building up a rhythm before she uses flicks her tongue over the hood of Thea’s clit.

If Thea wasn’t writhing before, she sure is now.  Thea’s back arches high off the ground.  Sara uses the hand that was securing Thea’s hips and slips it under Thea’s shirt, under her sports bra, and grabs her breast.  She circles Thea’s clit with her tongue, round and round, and then starts sucking. 

“Fuck!” Thea says, “I’m getting so close!”

Sara sucks a little harder, fucks Thea with her fingers a little faster, and then pinches her nipple, pinches it hard.  Thea shouts as she comes, hands pressing hard on the back of Sara’s head.  Sara can feel Thea’s body contracting around her fingers.  She keeps going until the sensation is too much for Thea.

Sara kisses her way up Thea’s body and then kisses her on the lips.  “Holy fuck,” Thea says.  Her mouth widens into a smile.  “That was amazing.”  Sara smiles back.

Thea catches her breath and then slides from under Sara, standing.  She puts her hand out to Sara and when Sara takes it, Thea hauls her up.  Sara feels Thea grab her hips and pull her close, kissing her, before Thea spins Sara around and pulls the back of her body flush with the front of Thea’s.  Thea plants a few kisses on Sara’s neck and then grabs the waistband of Sara’s pants and yanks them down to her knees.

“The entire time we were training, you weren’t wearing any underwear?” Thea asks.

Sara shrugs.  “They bunch up.”

“Unbelievable.”  Thea sounds like she’s going for exasperated, but her voice comes out dark, husky.

Thea’s hand slides from Sara’s taut stomach, over her pelvis, and down between her legs.  She steps a little wider, giving Thea room to work with. 

Running her fingers between Sara’s legs, Thea says, “You really do get off on getting other people off.  You’re soaking wet.”

Sara shivers.

Thea’s hands dip into Sara, enough to get her fingers wet, before she goes to work on Sara’s clit.  Sara can tell Thea isn’t playing around.  She takes Sara rough and hard, biting at her neck all the while.  Almost no time passes before Sara feels her orgasm quickly build.  She lets go, coming while Thea holds her tight and continues to rub her clit until Sara has to push her hand away.

They stand like that for a few moments until Sara turns around and gives Thea a kiss.  She pulls her pants back up and her shirt down and laughs when Thea seems a little disappointed to see her getting dressed. 

“I really, really wish I could stay, but I have to meet up with Laurel soon and I really need to shower,” Sara says apologetically.  She leans in for one final kiss, lets it linger for a moment longer before she whispers in Thea’s ear, “Until next time.” 

Thea lets a ragged breath, then grins. 


End file.
